


Your Eyes Are Like Water and I Want to Drown in Them

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Budding Love, Don't worry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, New Relationship, REALLY MINOR, Smut, clumsy boys, kissing and stuff, minor homophobia, trying for some smut in each chapter ok sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru have begun to date, and so far things are hush hush. But a love as deep as the ocean can't be kept a secret forever. It's only a matter of acceptance and teenage hormones.<br/>--</p><p>Rated M for smutty situations; smut to some degree in each chapter. I have a deep love for fumbling, awkward progression in physical intimacy, so expect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fic, but it's my first in a long time. I apologize now if there's discrepancies with characterization or canon facts! As of right now, I'm not sure of how many chapters there will be. Also the first chapter is kind of short, my apologies!

Their love was like the water: flowing, natural, beautiful. It came in crashing like the high tide, foam sprayed along the sand.  It was an inevitable love, and Makoto couldn’t help but be pulled as if he was the ocean and Haru the moon. The way the two loved each other was powerful and undeniable. However, unlike the water, their love was secret. Haru and Makoto struggled each day to keep their love to themselves. Sometimes the task was easy, considering the two were already best friends. They carried on like normal, for the most part.

One afternoon after they swam for a while, the couple walked to Haru’s house together; Makoto had told his mother he needed to work on homework with him. Casually, they walked inside, dropping their bags by the sofa.

“Come here,” Makoto murmured as he ever so gently pulled Haru to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller teenager. Haru complied, putting his arms around Makoto’s muscular chest, palms splayed across his back. The hugged tightly, but not uncomfortably so. Their relationship was still fairly new, but Makoto thought that he could never get enough of these embraces. When they parted, they shared a chaste peck on the lips, so soft and sweet.  Another thing Makoto couldn’t get enough of, he thought as he stole one more. Haru gave him a small smile in return.

“Would you like to play a video game?” Haru asked, arms lingering around the other’s waist.

“Sure!” Makoto beamed. The duo settled in front of the TV, Haru seated between Makoto’s thighs and leaning against his chest. The position was comfortable, but it made using their controllers a little awkward, but neither of them cared at all. They played the game for a while but eventually got carried away with their kisses. The controllers were put down and Haru turned to face Makoto, even though their position was all together awkward. Being that the two of them were new to being physical with each other, they didn’t have certain things down yet. And they had only made out maybe two or three times, so things were sloppy, and not in a good way.

Even so, Makoto gently held his boyfriend’s face as they kissed deeply, noses squishing together until they tilted their heads just right. For a moment they parted, and Makoto looked into Haru’s eyes, open-mouthed and breathing a little heavy, silently asking if it was okay to proceed with the make out. As a response, Haru nodded ever so slightly and kissed the other once more. So carefully, Makoto opened his mouth as he returned the kiss, his tongue seeking an entrance into Haru’s mouth. Haru yielded to the other’s advances, parting his lips for him. Messily, their tongues slid around, exploring, touching, tasting. Makoto let out a loud breath through his nose, willing certain parts of him to stay calm.

Haru turned toward Makoto a little more, attempting to deepen the kiss. They parted for a few seconds as Makoto in turn pulled Haru onto his lap; their lips crashed back together once situated. Haru’s arms rested around the other’s neck, and they kissed heavily. Makoto rubbed his hands all over his boyfriend’s back, both of their breaths uneven and labored.

It was so hard for him to do it, but eventually Makoto pulled away. Haru gave a couple mild kisses as he straightened up a bit as well. The two of them allowed their breaths to stabilize as they sat there and kind of hugged for a bit, Haru combing his fingers through Makoto’s brown locks.

They were both undeniably hot and bothered, but there was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that was something along the lines of taking it slow and taking their time. Sometimes it was better to slowly lower your body into the water before completely jumping in.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto started, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder, “When do you think we should tell people? You know… About us?” He asked carefully, sitting up to look at Haru’s face. He patiently watched as Haru turned over the thoughts in his head, knowing that he would speak up once he completely thought through what he would say.

“I want to wait a little while… I feel like people wouldn’t really mind us, but I don’t think I’m prepared to deal with the backlash if people do.” Haru’s expression was mostly blank, like always, but his blue eyes were deep with his feelings. In them Makoto saw the worry and hesitation, as well as an apologetic mist.

Makoto smiled for him, “We can wait. I don’t mind. What’s important to me is that I have you at all, whether or not others know.” He kissed the blue eyed boy’s nose, “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll tell our friends.” They hugged each other tightly once more, and simply stayed like that for a while.

With Haru, everything was so simple, so natural.

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed uneventfully for the boys at Iwatobi. They swam, they studied, and then they swam some more. One afternoon, the swim club stayed after school to use the pool for some practice racing each other. Or really, Nagisa wanted to race everyone, and Haru just wanted to swim in peace in his own little world. Makoto swam several laps to keep himself in shape, but he didn’t push his limits. The boys swam for about an hour as they heard Gou rambling on about their stats in the background. Once the hour was up, it was time for them to get out, change, shower, and go home. The school would be locking up soon.

Makoto heaved himself out of the water and walked over to Haru’s lane, ready to unnecessarily help his boyfriend out of the pool. Haru swam over to the concrete edge, but didn’t get out.  The brunette crouched down to get a better look at the other’s face. Haru’s eyes were still fixed on the water, and Makoto could tell that he wasn’t quite ready to leave. “We can stay longer if you want, Haru-chan.” He offered with a smile. Haru’s eyes snapped over to him and nodded silently before submerging himself in the water once more and swimming away. Makoto in turn walked over to Rei and Nagisa, who were drying off, and told them to go on and that he and Haru were going to stay longer. They said their farewells and Nagisa dragged Rei on to the locker rooms.

Once they were gone, Makoto turned back to the pool and lowered himself back into the water with ease, swimming over to his boyfriend. Haru was floating on his back with his eyes closed, but the bright blue eyes opened and shined when he felt Makoto come close. He smiled ever so slightly.

“So why did you want to stay longer?” Makoto asked, reaching through the water to take Haru’s hand.

“I wanted to swim with you for a while. Without the others.” Haru replied, lacing his fingers in between Makoto’s and squeezing gently. Makoto’s heart leapt inside his chest, and he smiled before leaning forward to steal a quick kiss from Haru’s lips. The couple swam a few laps together and raced once; Haru won with ease, but Makoto didn’t mind. Makoto eventually pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge, ankles still in the pool.

He loved to watch Haru swim. Haru was already breathtaking in every way to Makoto, but seeing him glide through the water the way he did made Makoto’s heart skip beats, especially when Haru would finish a lap and toss his head out of the water. It was like a movie.

Haru eventually noticed that Makoto had gotten out of the pool and swam over to where he sat. Makoto smiled at him, “Your form is great as always, Haru-chan.” Haru rolled his eyes, both at the suffix and the fact that he’s sure Makoto has told him that a thousand times, no exaggeration. Makoto couldn’t stop smiling, and he thought he could never be more at peace than in a moment like this. He reached for Haru, gently pushing wet black locks of hair away before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

They knew this was unwise because a teacher or even another student could come across them at any moment. However, they didn’t care. Makoto slid down back into the water, cupping Haru’s face with his wet hands. God, kissing is wonderful, he thought as he kissed harder. Haru accepted the kiss, bringing his arms around Makoto’s waist under the water. Their bodies pressed together just as hard as their lips, carried by the weightlessness of the water.

Without thinking much, Makoto deepened the kiss, opening his mouth, a gesture that Haru immediately reciprocated. Making out was another thing Makoto was sure he could never get enough of. They kissed each other feverishly, forgetting everything else in the world. Makoto could feel Haru pushing into him and gripping his back with water-wrinkled fingers, and that only made him ache to get closer.

And then, he felt Haru’s hand grip his ass. Granted, it was the top - not really ass - part of his ass, but nevertheless he felt his whole body heat up a few degrees.  “H-haru-“ He breathed out when their lips parted for a brief moment. He knew he had an erection, and he was almost sure Haru did too, but his head was so full of steam he wasn’t sure of much. Makoto took one hand off of Haru’s face and let it splash into the water as he reached for Haru’s ass, rubbing it more so than grabbing it.

They parted again, breathing heavily. “Haru-chan we can’t do this here,” Makoto warned, suddenly pulling the couple back to reality. He looked at Haru, whose face was flushed, and his mouth open and lips red. Makoto wanted to start kissing him again, but they needed to go before they made a mess of the pool.

“Let’s go to my house,” Haru said as flatly as he could, kissing Makoto once more before pulling away from him and climbing out of the pool. The two teenagers rushed back to the locker room, changing out of their wet swimsuits quickly, managing to keep their eyes to themselves. They walked to Haru’s house silently and swiftly, hands and shoulders bumping and brushing. Makoto felt like his skin was on fire, but in a good way, somehow.

As soon as the door shut behind them, their school bags were tossed to a safe place, and they went to Haru’s bedroom, lips crashing together once more. Makoto managed to lead them to the bed, but nearly ended up falling on it. With a bit of a nervous laugh between kisses, Makoto regained his balance and sat down on the mattress, instantly being straddled by the dark-haired teen. Haru’s hands gripped the collar of Makoto’s shirt and tie and yanked him close, kissing roughly. Makoto’s hands ran down the other’s back, coming to rest on his rear, giving a slight squeeze.

Makoto had always heard about how great getting kissed on the neck was, but he never knew what it was actually like. He pondered the idea of it, and as if Haru could read his mind, Makoto soon found his lips abandoned. Haru pressed kisses down Makoto’s jaw and then on to the fire-hot skin of his neck. Makoto let out something between a sigh and a moan, and felt his body grow hotter. How hot would he get before he melted?

Haru pulled away, straightening his back. “Um. Do you want to… Lay down?” He breathed. Makoto nodded, knowing his voice would fail him. Haru slid off his lap, and Makoto scooted more onto the bed and lay on his back. Haru climbed on top of him, kind of resembling a cat walking in wet grass, unsure of where to rest its feet. He eventually settled with his hips between Makoto’s legs and began kissing the other’s neck once more. Makoto sighed and put his hands in Haru’s hair, on his back, on his butt, anywhere.  After a bit, Makoto guided Haru’s lips back to his, tongue desperately reaching into Haru’s mouth. He didn’t know when it started, but his hips had started to roll a little, pressing certain parts of him to certain parts of Haru.

Haru pulled away again. Makoto looked into his eyes, “Everything okay?” He asked.

Haru nodded, “I was wondering if… If you wanted to uh…” He started, finishing off with the suggestive gesture for jacking off. Makoto’s face ran red.

“Yes! I mean, yeah of course. Um, do you?”

Haru kissed him as an answer.  He propped himself up with one hand, the other reaching down blindly as they kissed.  He brushed his hand over the bulge in Makoto’s school pants, and Makoto nearly twitched. He tried to be smooth, but Haru ended up having to break their kiss in order to unbutton and unzip Makoto’s trousers.

His blue eyes stared into Makoto’s green eyes. They were nervous, shy, and unsure, but so sexy the way they stood out against his pink cheeks.

Makoto’s eyes squeezed shut as Haru reached down into his pants, gasping as tentative fingers wrapped around his dick. Haru freed Makoto’s erection and yanked Makoto’s pants down a little to make things easier. They kissed again as Haru touched him again; Makoto moaned into the other’s lips. As any teenage boy, Makoto had touched himself several times but never had it felt like this. Haru struggled to keep up a good rhythm of stroking, but it didn’t matter. Makoto’s stomach clenched up and he choked a moan down before stammering, “H-haru, Haru- I- Oh my god.” He gasped and felt himself launched over the edge, mind going completely blank with bliss as he came. He spilled on his shirt but he didn’t even mind. “Ah… Ah, I’m sorry Haru-chan, I didn’t mean to… So soon.” He scrambled, feeling a little embarrassed as he came down from his high, breathing raggedly.

“Please just shut up and touch me,” Haru breathed, and Makoto swore he probably could have come again right then. Hurriedly, Makoto focused on his lover, unzipping his pants and reaching in for the prize. Haru’s head slumped down, and he breathed in Makoto’s ear, moaning when Makoto gripped his erection. Like Haru, Makoto had some trouble adjusting to the fact that he was doing this to someone else and not himself. Quickly Haru came, spilling over Makoto’s hand and moaning his name in his ear. Makoto gave Haru a few extra strokes, relishing in the tremor that shook Haru when he stroked the sensitive head of his penis.

Haru made to collapse onto his lover, but he realized the mess they had made, and blushed deeply. “Um, you might want to take your shirt off.”

Makoto looked down, “Oh. Uh yeah,” He agreed, unbuttoning it and loosening his tie and tossing the soiled shirt on the floor. Haru followed suit, even though his shirt was clean. They fixed their pants, and then Haru laid his head on Makoto’s chest. “So, at the risk of sounding cliché, that was incredible.” He said, once his breaths were finally evened out. One hand gently stroked Haru’s hair. Haru nodded in response, eyes closed.  “Am I spending the night?” Makoto asked, a smile playing on his lips. Haru nodded again, this time opening his eyes and propping himself up a little to look at his lover, eyes glazed over, swimming in his feelings.

Makoto kissed him, softly, tenderly, sweetly.

The couple laid there for a while but eventually they began to get hungry. They got up, and Makoto texted his mom to let her know of their plans. He dug out a pair of athletic shorts he’d left a while back to wear and took a shower while Haru cooked. His shower felt much too cold compared to how hot he was earlier, but he tried not to think about it. Once was enough for one day.

They ate, Haru bathed, and then they crawled back in bed together. Their bare chests stuck to each other, but not in a bad way. Haru’s head rested in the space between Makoto’s neck and shoulder, almost the same position as earlier. Makoto could feel Haru’s heart beating like a tiny drum in his chest.

“Haru-chan?”

“Hm?”

“I just… I’m really happy. Thank you.”

“I’m happy too.” Haru replied as he nuzzled Makoto’s neck some, “Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready to tell the other’s… About us. Not everyone I mean. Just Rei and Nagisa, and I guess Gou.” He paused, “That’s all.”

Makoto was surprised, “Well, okay.” He smiled and put his arms around his boyfriend, “Only them.”

That night, Makoto slept the best he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter or so will definitely have less smut, but more story line.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Makoto woke up alone.  He sat up and sleepily looked around the room, wondering where Haru was. Probably in the bath, he thought as he stretched his arms over his head.  He got out of the bed and pulled the sheets back into a neat shape, smoothing out the wrinkles. Makoto looked around and remembered his shirt he had abandoned the night before and started to look for it, but it was nowhere to be found. Perplexed, he decided to find Haru and ask him about it.

“Haru-chan?” He called before opening the bathroom door. Sure enough, his boyfriend was nose deep in his bathtub.  Makoto smiled as Haru’s eyes looked up to him. “Do you know where my school clothes are?” He asked.

Haru lifted his head above the water, “Ah yeah, it’s in the drier. I saw it this morning and realized it needed to be washed. So I did it.” Once he finished speaking, he lowered his head once more, eyes fixed on the stilling surface.

Sensing something was troubling the other, Makoto sat down beside the wall of the tub. “Everything okay, Haru?” He asked, concerned. He watched Haru’s face carefully, searching for any nonverbal answers. Haru sat up more, half of his upper body out of the water now. He rested his damp head on Makoto’s shoulder.

“I’m concerned that someone’s going to have a problem with us. I don’t want them to treat us differently or act weird around us. Especially with swimming and stuff.” Haru said quietly.

Makoto frowned; he knew that rejection was a very real possibility, but Rei, Nagisa, and Gou were supposed to be their friends, and friends were supposed to support each other through everything. “I can’t predict how they’ll react, Haru-chan, but if they do freak out or something, we still have each other.” He tried. Haru nodded silently against his shoulder.

Eventually they got up, and Haru got up and dried off. They dressed for school, and Haru cooked some fish for breakfast.  Before they left Haru’s house, Makoto pulled him into his arms. “Don’t worry.” He said, kissing Haru tenderly. He felt Haru’s arms tighten around his body, and he kissed him again. Makoto had words dancing on the edge of his mouth, but he didn’t say anything. It wasn’t the time for that.

The couple walked to school together in silence. The school day dragged on until it was finally their lunch hour. The five swim club members made their way up to the roof, like normal, to eat. They all sat down in a circle and began to eat, Nagisa talking excitedly like always. Makoto looked over at Haru, who was really just staring at the food in his hands. Makoto nudged him, breaking the trance. He looked into his boyfriend’s blue eyes, confirming that it was okay to proceed. Haru nodded minutely.

Makoto waited for Nagisa to finish babbling about a horror film he watched the previous night before speaking. “So um. I need to tell you guys something.” He started, “Haru and I need to tell you something.” He corrected himself.

The three looked at them with wondering eyes. Makoto swallowed nervously. Haru’s eyes were glued to the bento box in his lap.

“There’s no sense in beating around the bush, so… We wanted to tell you that…” Makoto took a deep breath. And Haru finished his sentence.

“Makoto and I are together.”

Silence. Makoto looked over at Haru, marveling at his bravery. Then, he looked at their friends. The three sat there, shocked, mouths hanging a little open.

Gou was the first to speak up, “So you mean like… Together-together… Don’t you?” Makoto and Haru nodded in unison. “O… Kay.” She cleared her throat. “Well. How long?”

Makoto thought for a moment, “Er, maybe a month and a half?”

“So you’re gay? The both of you are gay?”

“I guess? I mean, I haven’t really thought of that much. But if dating Haru makes me gay, then… yes?”

There was a thick silence. Even Nagisa hadn’t said anything. Haru looked incredibly pale. Rei had seemingly tuned them out and continued eating. Makoto chewed his lip. It felt like time had completely stopped. The last few minutes of their lunch time was silent and awkward, and when the bell sounded for them to return to class, Haru was the first one on his feet and walking off. Makoto followed, leaving the others behind.

“Haru-chan, wait for me,” He called after him, “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

Makoto didn’t fight it, but followed his boyfriend to his house. When they were inside, Haru slumped down on the couch, eyes to the floor. “That was a bad idea.” He said quietly. Makoto knelt in front of him, resting a hand on his knee.

“Haru-chan… Maybe they just need some time to get used to it? I mean, it is a big deal. They weren’t expecting it… Haru, look at me, please.” Makoto reached up and touched Haru’s cheek with his fingers. Haru’s eyes were heavy, but he brought them up to Makoto’s face. He looked deep into Haru’s bright eyes, seeing all of the words Haru hadn’t said, all of the feelings he wasn’t sure how to express. “Haru… I…” Makoto paused, “I’m here for you. Whether or not the others want to… Support us, or whatever.” The brunette took hold of one of Haru’s hands, “Everything will be okay. Just give it some time, okay?”

Haru took a deep breath through his nose and nodded, putting his arms around Makoto’s neck to hug him. Makoto burrowed his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder, a hand rubbing on Haru’s muscular back to comfort him. In that moment, Makoto wanted to do anything to make Haru feel better. The tension in his body and eyes pulled at Makoto’s heart strings.

“Do you want to take a bath?” He asked, pulling out of the hug a little. Haru instantly brightened a tiny bit as he nodded. Makoto smiled and kissed his boyfriend before standing up and going to the bathroom, Haru trailing behind him. Makoto turned on the bathwater, letting it heat up before plugging up the tub to fill it. He began to undress, laying his clothes on the bathroom counter. Haru followed suit, taking less care about where his clothes landed. Makoto stepped into the tub first, sitting at the very end of it, gesturing for Haru to sit in front of him. Haru did, sitting in the tub with his back against Makoto’s chest. He relaxed instantly, sliding down until his chin hit the water.

Just as Makoto expected, the bath was helping Haru come to peace about it all. To further put his boyfriend at ease, Makoto began to massage his shoulders and back, attempting to unknot the muscles. His strong hands dug into sensitive muscles on Haru’s neck, which elicited a soft moan from the dark-haired teen. Makoto tried hard to not let it arouse him yet; he wanted to relax Haru enough to where he was basically his own puddle in the tub. His wet hands travelled up to Haru’s head, fingers combing through the dark locks and massaging his scalp gently. Haru’s head dropped backward onto Makoto’s shoulder, eyes closed.

Makoto’s hands returned to their original position on Haru’s back, rubbing and kneading in the warm bath water. His hands roamed to Haru’s chest, massaging his smooth pectoral muscles. Before he really made the decision to, Makoto was pressing small kisses in the space between the point of Haru’s shoulder and his neck. Haru took in a sharp breath through his nose, but made no move to stop Makoto. In turn, Makoto knew that Haru would stop him if he was doing something unwanted, so he continued.

Each kiss he pressed to his lover made Makoto more turned on, but he tried to focus on pleasing _Haru_ , making _Haru_ feel good. Carefully, he let his teeth graze across the crest of Haru’s collar bone, and he felt the other teenager shudder against him.

And then, Makoto moved his hands lower in the water, fingers dancing around Haru’s lower abdomen. Haru stiffened a little, but relaxed as Makoto placed a few more kisses to his neck. Makoto smiled to himself as he made the move. He carefully took hold Haru’s hardening erection, and the dark-haired teen sighed. Makoto’s pace was slow as he stroked the other, one hand on the shaft and the other tenderly massaging Haru’s balls.

Makoto’s pace was steady until he felt Haru start to get restless against him, his breaths uneven and moans slipping from his lips. With those cues, Makoto’s hands moved a little faster, and he placed wetter kisses on Haru’s neck.

“A-ah Makoto…” Haru breathed, back arching away from Makoto’s chest. Seconds later, Makoto felt Haru’s body lock up and then shake against him, dick throbbing in his hand, his name moaned in his ear. He knew Haru had just finished, and he gave the teenager a few more strokes before letting go, and putting his arms around his lover. Haru breathed deeply until his heart finally settled. He turned slightly, “Let me do you?”

Makoto nodded and kissed his lover deeply, relishing in the first touch. Haru’s hand wrapped around his erection, pumping it rather quickly, but Makoto didn’t mind. He pushed his tongue into Haru’s mouth, moaning against his lips. He tried to focus and make himself last longer this time, and, thankfully, it worked. An acceptable amount of time later, Makoto’s hips jerked hard against Haru’s hand as he came, growling out a moan he couldn’t quite hold in.

The couple stayed in the tub, sharing kisses until they finally settled and their bodies realized that the water had run cold. They rinsed off with the shower and then got out, toweling off their bodies. Makoto wrapped his towel around his waist and looked at Haru. Haru stood just beside him, rubbing his towel over his back. With a smile, he picked up an extra towel and began to rub it through Haru’s hair.  As he dried his lover’s hair, he saw his blue eyes peeking at his from under the towel. The way Haru looked at him made Makoto’s heart flutter.

The look in Haru’s eyes was one Makoto had only really seen around pools, or when he was in one. Makoto could look into Haru’s eyes for a million years. They were light blue, glassy, and deep, just like the ocean reflecting the sky. Makoto wanted to drown in them.

He stopped moving the towel over Haru’s head and bent down slightly to kiss him. He kissed him with more meaning than he felt like he ever had. He felt like his heart was going to beat itself past his sternum, and he wondered if this was what love felt like. He pulled back and looked at Haru’s face, taking in every small detail. The drop of water that had slid down his nose, the lightest blush on his cheeks, and his mouth hung barely open.

Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He didn’t know what words he wanted to say, but he did know at the same time, but he just didn’t know. Instead, he kissed Haru again, taking the towel off his head. “Would you like to cuddle on the couch and watch some TV?” He asked, taking hold of both of Haru’s hands.

“I would like to put some clothes on first.” Haru replied sarcastically. Makoto sighed with a smile and rolled his eyes. Makoto put on his school clothes once more, knowing he should return home later on wearing them, or else his mother would worry. Haru went to his room to get clothes, and Makoto went on to the living room. Just to check, he pulled his cell phone out of his backpack to see if he had any messages. He checked the time first, and saw that he and Haru were in the bath for over an hour; he blushed.

He also had a few messages from Nagisa. He was afraid to read them, but he knew he needed to, whether or not it was good or bad.

_Message from Nagisa:_   
_Hey. Sooooooo about just now… look so_   
_I’m sorry we didn’t really react but I don’t_   
_think any of us were expecting that._

_Message from Nagisa:_   
_so I mean while I’m not entirely_   
_comfortable with this thing yet I’m not_   
_going to just stop being friends with you_   
_guys over it._

_Message from Nagisa:_   
_just no kissing in front of us. Im not ready_   
_for that lol_

Makoto sighed, full of relief, and dropped onto the couch. He typed up a simple answer to Nagisa, “ _Thank you… What do Rei-san and Gou-kun think…?”_ He didn’t really want to know, but he needed to. He set his phone down beside him on the couch and waited for Haru to return. A few moments later, Haru walked into the living room, wearing the same shorts he slept in the night before and a t-shirt that had previously belonged to Makoto. _Cute,_ the brunette thought and blushed slightly.

“Hey, I got a text from Nagisa.” Makoto told him. Haru paused his walk, “Don’t worry- He’s coming around. Look.” He handed Haru his cell phone, and Haru read the messages. He closed his eyes and sighed just like Makoto had.

“That’s a relief.” He breathed, returning Makoto’s phone to him and sitting beside him on the couch. They turned the TV on to some day time movie, and they got more comfortable. Makoto laid on his back across the couch, and Haru laid on his side on top of him, one arm curled up between their bodies, the other absently dragging his fingertips over Makoto’s cheek.

The touch was so light, like the very tip of a feather dusting over his skin, but it was enough to light his soul on fire. Makoto couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be. He found himself staring at Haru’s face more than the show. He was in such a trance.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating against the floor. He picked it up, and looked at Haru, who gave him an encouraging look. Makoto opened the newest text he had received.

_Message from Nagisa:_   
_we all kinda feel the same way. We love_   
_you guys and we aren’t going to abandon_   
_you. It will take some getting used to for_   
_all of us. But we are all friends, and this is_   
_what friends are for._

“Haru-chan, everything is okay.” Makoto grinned at his lover. Haru’s eyes widened, and he smiled back at his boyfriend.

“Great.” Haru answered and kissed Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one yet, and my favorite! Thank you for reading!! I really appreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school was a challenge, and the couple dreaded going to lunch again. But, Makoto didn’t let Haru skip it. Much to their relief, no one mentioned their previous confession. There were a few wary glances and awkward pauses, but beyond that, everything carried on. Nagisa whined about how his teacher was mean to him because of this and that. They talked about an upcoming swimming tournament and having more practices. Haru didn’t object to that, “More practice is always good.”

Makoto laughed, “You just say that because you get to use the pool.” Haru frowned at him lightly, rolling his eyes and taking another bite of his lunch.  Makoto looked at his boyfriend and smiled warmly. There was another awkward silence before Nagisa started blabbering about something again. Makoto hoped this awkward air would dissipate soon. Lunch ended soon after, and then it was back to class.

The rest of the week passed quite the same. It was almost as if Makoto and Haru had not come out to their friends at all, but it might be better that way, rather than everyone freaking out on them. The only problem arose when Makoto was filled with the overwhelming desire to touch Haru. Not sexually, just to hold his hand or to kiss him was all Makoto wanted. But, he didn’t want to make their friends uncomfortable, so he had to suppress it. The couple just had to wait until they were in the safety of Haru’s house or Makoto’s room.

That Friday night, Makoto’s mother insisted on having Haru over for dinner, something she did often. They ate, and then they were excused to Makoto’s room, claiming they had homework to do so that the twins wouldn’t disturb them. Once they were in and the door was shut, a weight lifted off of their shoulders. Makoto pulled his boyfriend into his arms and hugged him, squeezing him tightly. Haru rested his head against the brunette’s shoulder and locked his arms around Makoto’s hips. Makoto sighed and rested his head against Haru’s.

“Makoto? You okay?”

“Yeah… I just feel a little bad, I guess. I… wish we could just openly be together.”

Haru pulled away, “Sit with me.” He sat on the edge of Makoto’s bed. Makoto complied, but laid on his bed instead, resting his head on Haru’s lap. “Makoto, it _is_ hard to ‘act normal’ around everyone, but in the bigger picture that doesn’t matter. Just like you told me: what matters is that you and I are together… And nothing will interfere with that fact.” Haru’s fingers dragged over Makoto’s soft cheek as he spoke.

Makoto smiled. Haru was right; there was no reason for Makoto to be upset. “You’re right, Haru-chan.” He watched as his lover smiled down at him, blue eyes warm. “Haru-chan, you have amazing eyes.” He said softly.

“You have very nice eyes, too, Makoto.” Haru replied, fingers combing through his boyfriend’s coarse brown hair.

The rest of the evening the couple snuggled in Makoto’s bed while watching a movie. They shared a few titillating make-outs, but were too tired to carry on farther than that. Eventually, they both fell asleep, arms and legs tangled around each other’s. Even though while he was awake Makoto didn’t have any sexual energy, his dreams played on otherwise. He dreamed vividly of a myriad of sexual scenarios with Haru, eventually causing Makoto to jolt awake, sweating with a solid erection. He blinked in the darkness to return to reality; Haru was not writhing beneath him, but rather curled up awkwardly next to him, head digging into Makoto’s side.

Makoto took a deep breath and tried to adjust his erection without jostling Haru. He didn’t accomplish much before sighing and trying to distract his mind. He tried thinking of gross things, but Haru’s warm body next to him was a constant reminder, and Makoto found that he was unable to calm down. He sighed noisily from his nose, and considered slipping off to the bathroom to take care of it himself. But, moving would definitely wake Haru, putting Makoto in a lose-lose situation. He knew he couldn’t wake Haru up for relief either – that would just be wrong. He sighed again.

And then he felt Haru move. The other teenager stretched his back and arms and sleepily opened his eyes. “Makoto…?” He mumbled sleepily.

“Ah, um, yes Haru-chan?” Makoto stumbled out, blushing and feeling incredibly guilty.

Haru rubbed his eye and propped himself up on his elbows, “Are you okay? You seem uncomfortable.” He yawned and rested his chin on Makoto’s chest.

“Ummm… Yeah, I’m okay.” Makoto gulped. There’s no way he could tell Haru what was happening in his pants.

Haru frowned, more awake now. “Liar,” he huffed. Makoto whined and covered his face with his hands.

“It’s embarrassing.” He mumbled.

“Tell me.” Haru insisted.

“Okay, okay, okay…” Makoto hesitated, “I had a sexual dream and now I can’t calm down, but I didn’t want to wake you up, but apparently I did anyways, but don’t feel like you need to do anything about it because I can just go to the bathroom and take care of it myself, but I haven’t gone yet because-“

“Makoto,” Haru interrupted him, “Shhh.” He pressed a finger to Makoto’s lips, and then kissed him. Makoto relished in the kiss, which ended much too quickly for his liking. “Do you want me to take care of it?” Haru asked.

Makoto hesitated again, “Yes, but only if you want to.”

Haru kissed him again, “Then we are both in luck.” Their lips crashed together again, and Makoto’s heart raced. Haru was being pleasantly dominant, and Makoto allowed him to do whatever he wanted. Haru’s hand ran over Makoto’s bare chest, setting the skin on fire beneath his touch. Makoto opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out, reaching for Haru’s mouth. His hands rubbed all over Haru absently, aching to get closer and closer.

Eventually, Haru’s lips left Makoto’s, and began to trail down his neck, kissing and licking and sucking Makoto’s skin. Makoto let out a breath and leaned into Haru’s touches. Haru’s mouth found one of Makoto’s nipples and ran his tongue over it; Makoto shuddered, mind spinning. Lips traveled lower, and Makoto wondered if Haru would stop. Haru’s tongue traced lines of lava along the waistband of the shorts Makoto wore, and the brunette held his breath. With a smile, Haru kissed his way up to Makoto’s face once more, kissing his breathless lover’s lips.

Makoto knew what Haru was about to do to him, but he never could have imagined how it felt. Haru’s lips once again deserted his as the dark-haired teen scooted backwards, wiggling down Makoto’s shorts and boxers, exposing him. Makoto’s hands were on his face, hiding his blush even though it was dark enough that Haru couldn’t see it.

Between his fingers, he watched as Haru teasingly kissed the innermost parts of his thighs. He could tell that Haru was nervous, but any and all logical thoughts blew right out of his mind a moment later. Haru slowly licked up Makoto’s shaft, and Makoto had to plaster one of his hands over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Haru’s unsure lips closed around the head of Makoto’s dick and he swirled his tongue around. Makoto moaned quietly. Haru continued, sucking and licking and using his hands to rub what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Makoto struggled to keep his voice down.

And then, before he knew it, Makoto was reaching his peak, and he blindly fumbled to move Haru’s face, “Ah-ah Haru-chan,” He whispered loudly as his back arched and he gripped the sheets under him. He came, and Haru didn’t move away quite fast enough, catching some in his mouth. Makoto was thoroughly embarrassed, but he couldn’t think straight. The next thing he knew was that Haru was kissing his face once more and pulling his shorts back up, covering him once more.

“Do you have a towel or something?” Haru whispered, looking down at the mess on Makoto’s torso.

Makoto sat up a little, “Oh I’ll just use a dirty shirt but uh, I’m sorry that I, uh… Got it in your mouth.” Makoto got up and looked for a shirt in the dark.

“It’s okay,” Haru replied, “It wasn’t terrible, just got me by surprise.” Makoto returned to his bed where Haru was sitting. Makoto kissed him as he sat on his bed beside him, tasting bitterness on Haru’s lips. He felt the urge to ravish his lover wash over him and kissed him harder. Carefully and a bit awkwardly, Makoto eased Haru back down onto the bed, straddling his hips on top of him. The brunette opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, lapping at Haru’s lips. While they kissed, Makoto’s hands explored Haru’s torso, which was bare just like his own. Haru’s skin was pleasantly warm.

Suddenly, Makoto began to feel as if he had stage fright. What if he wasn’t good at sucking dick at all? What if Haru didn’t like it? He managed to push those thoughts out of his head and moved to kiss and nibble his lover’s neck gently. Haru let out a loud breath as Makoto moved lower. Makoto dragged his tongue up from Haru’s breast bone to the depression where his neck met his collarbones. He kissed each abdominal muscle and teasingly licked upwards from the top of Haru’s shorts to his navel, his hands rubbing and feeling over Haru’s thighs. Haru’s fingers combed through Makoto’s hair. Then, Makoto pulled Haru’s shorts down and off, dropping them on the floor, leaving Haru in only his boxers. Part of him honestly expected a swim suit. Then Makoto pulled Haru’s boxers off, leaving them with his shorts.

Makoto slowly began to kiss his way up Haru’s leg, starting at the side of his knee. He placed ghostly kisses up along Haru’s inner thigh, stopping just before his groin before going back down and repeating the motions with Haru’s other leg. Makoto was about kiss Haru’s hip bones but was stopped by Haru whining.

 “Please.” He hissed.

Makoto complied instantly, taking Haru’s erection in his hand. Tentatively, he licked over the head, relishing in the sound Haru tried to hold in. Makoto licked all over his penis, and felt Haru’s fingers in his hair once more, gripping the locks. The brunette then put his lips around the head of Haru’s dick and lowered his head, taking in as much of the shaft as he could, more than he thought he could without feeling like gagging. Makoto bobbed his head back and forth, massaged Haru’s balls with one hand, and swirled his tongue around. His movements were a bit glitchy, as he found it hard to keep up a steady rhythm of all the actions.

However, Haru seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Makoto, too, was enjoying it and ended up being completely hard again. Once Haru began to jerk against him, Makoto stopped and pulled back. Haru looked confused but so, so delicious. Quickly, Makoto stripped, tossing his shorts and boxers down. He straddled his lover once more and kissed him breathlessly. He put his hand around both of their erections and began to pump.

Makoto felt his body ignite into flames and he kissed Haru even harder in hopes of muffling their moans. Haru came first, body spasming against Makoto’s, his fingers digging into his lover’s muscular back. Several moments later, Makoto came too, spilling over Haru’s toned stomach, breathing heavily. His head rested against Haru’s chest for a moment as he caught his breath. Once he could see straight once more, Makoto cleaned Haru’s stomach off with the dirty shirt, tossing it in the direction of his laundry basket when he was done.

Makoto flopped down on his side, half on top of Haru, lazily kissing him. Haru held his face for a moment before dropping his hand. The couple lay together like that, their naked and somewhat sweaty bodies pressed against each other pleasantly. Just before he dozed off, Makoto heard Haru mumble something, but his sleep-clouded mind didn’t process it.

-

The next time Makoto opened his eyes, there was dim light shining through his bedroom window. He blinked several times and rubbed the sleep crust out of his eyes, waking up more. He glanced to his side, smiling when he saw Haru, his lover, pressed against him, arm draped across his chest carelessly. Haru was still sleeping peacefully, and Makoto looked lovingly at his face. Haru’s eyes were closed lightly, his dark hair framing his light face. His lips were somewhat red, almost chapped. He breathed through his nose, each exhale ticking Makoto’s skin. Makoto smiled to himself; there was nowhere else he would rather be. His heart fluttered, and once again he thought that maybe, just maybe, this was what it was like to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I'm having a great time writing this, and I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it as well! :)


End file.
